The truth about Grudges
by Watcherman98
Summary: A guy takes a stand against the dormant wraith much to her surprise now she will relive the pain of all the deaths she had caused. I don't own the grudge or any of the other things that will be featured in this fanfiction just my OC
1. Chapter 1

There was an abandoned house a place where teens would go and dare those who were either brave enough or foolish enough to take that chance. One would not think any different of the house other than the supposed rumors that lay around or the words that spewed from the mouths of old crazy people. For if anyone were to go inside the house they would disturb the dormant wraith that would kill anyone that wandered into it's house. But that story has been told many a time. No here is the story about the half ghost that had managed to show the truth behind the awful creature that had called itself the Grudge.

The house looked no worse for ware considering the approximate time it was first built if anything I would think that it would have collapsed by now. "Hello anyone in there?" A small shift near the window gave me a small warning that I was being watched. "I know something is in there show yourself so that I may help." Another shift near the window but this time it was down stairs along with a slight hiss of a cat. "Here little kitty I'm not going to hurt you." 'much anyway' Another hiss let out from behind me before I was shoved to the ground. "Damn cats always giving me trouble." It let out a small purr of contentment. "Listen cat if you show me where your mother is maybe I could help." There was silence that was left as my answer leaving me a little annoyed. "Of course you won't answer why would you, a cat can only meow and purr as well as hiss." With that the door swung open leaving little to what the things leaving inside wanted me to do. "Fine I'll play your little game but don't think I will go down easily heck you might even be surprised by what I can manage." Adjusting the baseball cap atop of my head it let loose some of my hair before I tucked it back in. "If you lifted up my hat could you kindly not do that again I don't need my hair in my face." Taking a step in the house the smell was the first thing to be noticed. "Geez what did you put in your attic a body or something?" As if to answer the cat finally revealed itself through the image of a small very pale almost ghost like kind of white dripping with water. "Hey there cat, tell me did you just recently take a bath?" He hissed at me before turning and walking away. I knew it was kind of mean to speak of one's death especially one so tragic but hey if you kill people through the use of insanity as well as killing them the way you died then I will not hold back even to an accessory. "The son and Mother combo huh geez why do I do what I do?" Just as I got deeper into my musings I heard a rather startling and spine chilling rattle that brought me back to reality. "Oh stop will you that sound will make anyone's skin crawl." Rushing down the stairs she got right in front of my face bending her arms so they grabbed my face. "Gross...now hold still this will hurt...a lot." Grabbing her bent arms I pried them from my face and began to realign the bone while it let out audible cracks and pops. "Geez when was the last time you went to a chiropractor?" With her arms adjusted she began to try and pull herself away from me. "Hold on we need to fix your legs then your head." I grabbed her legs just as she began to scratch at the floor boards. "Stop struggling you're only making it harder on yourself." Placing one hand on her knee and one had on her ankle I did a quick jerk and twist as her rattle began to echo out but almost as if she were trying to scream. Reciprocating the actions on her other leg I jumped over her and sat down on her back. "Now all we need to do is fix your neck." Grabbing her by the lower jaw and the top of her head I twisted it to one side and it let out a loud crack. "Oh wait hang on." I twisted it the other way and it again let out a crack. "Geez this is tough." With one last twist her head was on straight and she let out a loud scream. "GAHHH!" Getting off of her she turned to me blushing and tears in her eyes. "Now then where is that, ah ha." Reaching into the shadows the pale ghost boy began to drip with water all around him struggling to break from my grasp. "Now boy if you want to stop dripping water all over the floor then stop struggling." He instead continued to struggle so I just let out a sigh. "Fine have it your way." Grabbing both of his arms I began to pull in opposite directions pulling the cat spirit and human spirit from each other before placing them on the ground. "Well you shouldn't drip quite as much but you'll still drip." The boy appeared to be on the verge of screaming out in pain while the cat just hissed at me. "You three brought it on yourselves for doing what you did don't blame me." Rubbing her legs and arms the Grudge just looked at me with a slight scowl then turned with a faint blush on her cheeks. "Well then I guess my work here is done, try not to kill anyone or else I'll come back and fix you up even more in a even more painful way." Taking my hat off to wipe the sweat off my brow my long puffy hair went out. "Great maybe I should just get a haircut instead." Walking past the three figures they stared at me with bewilderment. "W-wait!" I turned to face her and her blush began to creep up more along her face. "W-why did you help us?" Pulling on my hair some sweat dripped down. "Because I've seen ghost all my life and had recently learned that I can either be here to punish you but still help you or I can come and help you with all the good you have done." By now she understood why I was being so rough with readjusting her form. "By the way Grudge if you could tell me your real name that would be nice." She looked at me quizzically. "My name is Kayako and my son's name is Toshio." I smiled a little. "Well then just heed my warning and you won't see me around this place again unless a little something decided to try and hide in your place." With that I left leaving them alone but could also feel the house starting to alleviate in its evil and being replaced with a more peaceful kind of feel to it. "Now to deal with the girl that comes out of a well while you watch a tape...what a strange world we live in."


	2. Chapter 2

Taking one step ahead of the other I began to take out my iPod a solid black color gleaming in the sun. "Let's see here hmm what should I listen to…?" Shuffling through the music on the little screen my eyes lit up when I saw black strands of hair coming from the screen and pooling out. I was amazed at the sight when a hand popped out almost waving beckoning for me to take hold. "Well now this is new I've heard of you coming out of portraits but an iPod." Grabbing the hand she tried to pull me in but instead I pulled her out revealing her new realigned figure white dress with black smudges and long deep black almost crow colored hair. "Hello again are you going to haunt me?" Mumbling something her son came over toward us and pulled me down so he could fill me in on what was going on. "She wants you to stay a while and live with us." I let out a chuckle as it crawled up my throat. "You want me to stay?" Her hair hung around her so that I could not see. "And why would you want me to stay?" She let out or rather tried to let out her rattle like voice but instead she made a squeak kind of noise. "Aww how cute of you to try and use your old tricks." She let out another squeak before walking over in a blur and wrapped me in her arms. "Well I will say that this is a first usually they want nothing to do with me after I've done what I've done whether it be help them out when they were doing good or when it came to what I did just now." She held on to me and it was kind of strange considering her hair draped over me until a small tingling came over me. Jumping out of her arms I began to brush it off before it happened but I was too late to react. "This is going to hurt." Falling down my spirit came out but my physical form lay on the ground. "Damn it…" Kayako looked at me almost scared by what she had seen until both her and Toshio came over and started to inspect me. "What are you?" I rolled my neck a little but like expected no sound was produced. "A spirit born from when a ghost and a human had made love thus making me." My 'body' was very faded and at times you would only really see my face. "The only reason why you can understand me is because of you yourself are kind of like me if I were to try and talk to someone well they would most likely not hear me and if they did well then they would most likely hear a moan of some kind." Walking back over to my body slumped over already bleeding from the way I fell and hit my head on one of rock walls that ran parallel for a kind of drive way. "I hate it when this happens because of that." Pointing to the oozing crimson substance coming from my head. "It is not only painful to have my heart restart but when I fall sometimes its from a high place thus making me fall into the ground below making either cracks or little pits." She looked at my body almost unsure of what to do but to save her the trouble I just made my way over to it and began to realign myself. "This will only take a moment if anything seems wrong don't worry about it there is nothing wrong at all." Getting down on my back I took on the pose that my limp body had gotten itself into and before long I had pain full my heart and head which felt like someone took a knife and was cutting me up from the inside near my chest and a throbbing sensation near my forehead. Letting out a groan my body felt a whole different kind of pressure and before long she was carrying me yet again back to her house. "You need to rest." Shaking my head I knew it was pointless in arguing my body felt very stiff so something must have happened. "Alright fine but when I'm good and ready I'll be moving on ok." Letting out a sigh she nodded solemnly while walking with me in her arms almost cradled like a baby that would be held by it's mom.


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry about the wait but things tend to get to me when it comes to time**

* * *

Days had past as the three had bonded the old teen/young adult had been doing some extensive traveling so that he could just get away from it all. His past was still a slight mystery. "Kayako could you come over here for a second." The lithe like being had taken to the new person very well though seeing as how he had his own problems to deal with. "My mom was walking down a trail when she first encountered my dad." The teen had been away from his family for some time but he made a promise to come back once he was done traveling the world. "She told me about how he had died but didn't want to move on since he never fell in love but when he saw her it was almost like he had a heart beating in his chest." Kayako A.K.A The grudge had been raising questions about Mateo's. "I guess my dad gave me his green eyes cause my mom's eyes are blue and her hair is straight why mine goes into curls it is strange really I've never really met my dad face to face but some how I still remember how he looks like." Shaking his head Mateo's curls started to fluff out. "My mom would some times tell me that if I ever wanted to see my dad all I had to do was look in the mirror saying I'm a spitting image or rather a spirited image." Mateo let out a laugh to break the tense atmosphere. "I guess in a way my purpose for traveling is to one day run into my dad if he hasn't crossed over yet, but that is more so a blind man grasping at straws." Without another word between the two Kayako pulled Mateo in a hug and they stayed there for the rest of the night.

"Kayako I know you don't want me to but I'll be leaving soon." The thought of him leaving made Kayako's stomach churn and tight itself in knots. "Like I said when I was leaving the first time there is a girl who is killing people she needs to be stopped." Kayako looked solemnly at me but then her face soon started to brighten. "What if Toshio and I." Raising my hand to stop her before she finished I looked over toward the dark corner of the room. "Ask him first before you propose." Toshio came out from the darkened veil with the family cat in his arms dripping ever so slightly with water. "I don't want to see you leave being in this house gets lonely and when people do come over they reek of alcohol or of sweat." Toshio began to shake much to my surprise. "Please big brother don't leave!" I took a slight step back his voice was so loud for such a small kid. "But I have to Toshio there is a girl out there who is killing people I don't want anyone to die by murder especially if a person can't even defend themselves from their attacker." That's why I was here in the first place, because you two were killing anyone that wandered in here… "But what happens if she kills you or anyone else that you come across?" Toshio asked his voice filled with worry and sadness. "Toshio you saw what happened to me, am already half dead so nothing would really happen if I were to be killed one day and I'm not afraid of it either ever since I was a kid i've been surrounded by the deceased some crossed with my help others wanted to stay just to keep an eye on me until I grew up." Thinking back there was one inparticular I could never really see but something about it just made me feel at ease. "In any case Toshio there's one thing that will keep us together but that's only if you two are ready." Toshio looked up at me with such a childlike face it almost made him look alive again. "Toshio your mom and you would have to come with me as I travel and find this girl people call her the ring for some reason I think that has to do with the video people watch." Toshio and Kayako stared at each other for a second a thought of them staying reclusive popped into my head but it was soon chased away as the two beings smiled at me giving me a nod. "Alright then, if you two have any kind of belongings then get them now, we might never come back here." Both began to scramble only to return with the family cat. "Alright then, I have some train tickets we can use my stuff should already be there because I tend to hide my things." Taking one step toward the door the three others began to follow once we made it to the end of the driveway we all took one look back at the decrepit house the grass had grown wild vines lined the sides of the roof the windows were cracked the house itself gave off a depressing atmosphere. "Come on, just one foot in front of the other and don't turn back Toshio." The walk toward the train was for the most part silent Toshio had silently weeped at leaving his home for the first time it must be hard moving off of something that you had attached yourself to for so long, we can only hope there tendencies don't come back. When we all went on to the train the two decided it was better to shroud themselves in the shadows so no one would question why a little boy and his mother were so sickly pale. "Come on our room is in here." We got inside and saw two bunks along with a small place to sit. "This is a traveling train it will take us across Japan, for now I guess we can relax in here." Placing the bags in a corner and taking the family cat out I began to stretch while Toshio and Kayako began to look around the room getting use to the fact that they were out and not to try and kill someone. "I'll get us some lunch if you three are hungry?" They looked at me when Toshio's stomach let out a low grumble. "Hehehe." He let out while rubbing the back of his head and a slight blush on his face. "Ok then anything you two prefer?" Shaking their heads I shrugged and began toward the door and turned around before leaving. "Just don't try to kill anyone while I'm gone we don't want to raise any suspicions ok." Nodding I went out toward the dining car.

"Toshio I know it might be hard but he truly is something else." My son nodded his head while walking over toward the chair. "Mama do you think that we'll find this girl, she sounds familiar." I shook my head trying to remember anything. "No not that I can tell maybe you're mistaken for that other girl what was her name…?" Sara no...Sana? "Samara." Toshio said with a snap of his fingers. "Well Samara did come to us when those teens brought a video tape only to find them dead in my presence, she was a quirky kind of girl wasn't she driven to murder because she thought no one would love her?" I let out a small sigh as my thoughts traveled back to the young girl that had almost gotten herself tangled in both of our own webs.

'What is it that you want?' The girl came closer to Toshio as she ignored my telepathy. 'Get away from my son before I kill you!' She stopped just mere inches from his face so to get Toshio away from the strange girl I let my hair grow and wrapped it around his leg pulling him back to me. 'You better leave girl before you incur a mother's wrath!' As quickly as she came she left leaving something on the floor and a trail of tears behind her retreating back to the video she came from. Crawling toward the note it read. 'My name is Samara please don't be angry.' Seeing as how the girl reacted it made me feel slightly sad for yelling at her but no one gets close to my son unless he wants you to and he was not having it. 'It's ok Toshio she is gone now.' Letting out some murmurs he just faded into the darkness to find his place to hide.

"Ok thank you very much." Grabbing the plates that had some soup along with other things I started to head back when something caught my ear. "Dude I don't think going on a train will help us escape that curse." At first it sounded like Kayako so just as I took another step the lights began to dim. "Dude let's head back to our room yeah?" The two guys got up and began to speed walk past me and toward the sleeping car. "That was not Kayako...what is on this train?"


	4. Chapter 4

Rather than search I rushed after the two guys but not before I knocked on the door so Kayako and Toshio could get something to eat. "There is something on this train Kayako, just keep an eye out ok." I heard a small noise almost like an affirmative grunt. Looking at the two guys rounded the corner my feet began to pick up again and before they could enter to get to a different part of the sleeping car I called out to them. "Hey you two stop!" They both turned and looked rather pale. "Yeah what'chu you want?" Taking a breather my skin began to crawl again but this time I got the feeling and wiped it off. "I heard that you two were having a little...video trouble." The two looked at each other before eyeing me cautiously. "Yeah my little sister thought it was a good idea to stay close to the screen." Picking up on the subtle hint my arm began to extend out toward them. "Well maybe you can come back to my bunk and give me an explanation as to why your sister thought it was so good to sit so close tell me did it look like she had almost become part of the thing you were watching." One of the guys nodded and lifted up his hand to meet mine. "Names Jayman, this is my friend Guru." "Well if you two would come back maybe my friends can help keep you from dealing with...your little sister." They nodded and started to follow me back but before I opened the door one thing popped into my head. "Do not be alarmed at all if you hear something in here trust me when I say that the things in here will do no harm unless provoked." Sliding the door open we all stepped inside the small room seeing that only a small tray was on the chair in the corner of the room. "Geez man are you trying to scare us even more then we are already!?" And just as the guy said that we could see black long hair coming from underneath the bed growing more rapidly as it rushed toward his feet. "Kayako!" The hair stopped as she crawled from underneath the bed. "Guys this is Kayako aka The Grudge but do not worry she is a friend, Kayako these two have also run into a vengeful spirit and from the sounds of it, it is the very same one we were going to get a lead on what luck is all I have to say." The two stared at me with such disbelief one was most likely because I was being blunt about their situation the other because they had just met another wraith and yet are still alive and standing. "Now then, something is wrong like ghost killer wrong, who ever is after you is on this train and is coming closer with each passing hour it leaves a strong feeling of hate and anguish almost like she was wronged while alive." The feelings are always so strong that's kind of how I could tell where Toshio was when we first met. "The girl...she holds feeling of abandonment and envy." Just as the feelings began to appear it all stopped. "She senses us, and does not want to pick a fight...at least for now it's almost like she's afraid of something…?" The guys began to look relieved but I gave them a serious look. "That does not mean she won't still try and kill you." This placed them back on edge. "Look just stay in this room for tonight until tomorrow morning and don't leave without one of us accompanying you alright." And for the night we slept, the three of us took the floor while Kayako and Toshio took the bed a bit reluctantly but staying on the floor was easier because then we could just stand up and go while not having to worry about disturbing the others by shuffling. Once morning arrived it was to the breakfast cart for us while Toshio and Kayako stuck to the shadows and tried to weed out the problem. "So is their anything that should give us a better chance at fighting her from the rumors I heard is that she comes out of a TV screen but that is pretty much it?" "Dude i'm pretty sure that whoever encountered her pretty much wound up dead." "Well doesn't hurt to ask does it?" Though we were helping the guys one was a really stuck up jerk that wanted to do nothing more than live while the other tried to make up for his…'friends' attitude. "It was his idea since he never believed in all the rumors but my parents taught me well always telling me that you should not look for trouble even if it's the kind of trouble you can't see until it's too late." This did not help us very much seeing as how today we have phones that could act as TV screens. "This is going to be really tough." One of the guys noticed me mumbling and came over. "What are you saying huh how we're going to die?" Taking a step back I began to rub my head before it turned into a headache. "No just that it is going to be really hard trying to keep her away because of how we have such advanced phones, do you really think that I'm just going to let you die no that's not how I was raised or how I work did you think or question for a small amount of time 'how does this guy know about this thing?' or how about, 'why is this guy helping us without even asking for some kind of reward?' if I were in your shoes then for me well I would be thanking the person non stop." Moving to the breakfast line the rest of the morning went by in silence my thoughts bouncing from Kayako and the girl coming after the two guys. "Excuse me sir, may we speak with you for a moment." Looking up from my plate of eggs and bacon was this old man with a top hat and monocle, but that was not the odd part no the odd part was that he didn't seem to have legs but was easily standing up. "Well gentlemen as some would say duty calls, shall we take our the rest of our stuff to the room." They two guys sitting from across the table gave me an odd look before getting up without question and began to head back with plates and utensils in hand. Once we were back in the dimly lit walkways to the sleeping quarters the old man made himself more apparently but also caused some of the walkway to become completely dark. "Well old bean so it is true a medium is here on the train could you be so kind as to help me." Looking around an old woman made herself apparently furthering the darkness around us but from the glow they gave off it made her detail become a bit more vivid. She was wearing a feathery hat with a old style hoop dress and to take the cake a white parasol. "Sorry folks but the thing is I'm not really a medium, yes I can see you talk to and all that other stuff but that's only because I was born half human half ghost and not like some phantom person I know who has Ghost DNA but that's besides the point." The old man gave me a frown but the lady did not back down from me. "Please aren't young men suppose to help a lady in need?!" My sights shifted to meet hers. "If I may explain, my being here is because a ghost or rather a wraith plans on killing these two here so I have my hands full keeping them around me so they can have a fighting chance, wraiths and other supernatural beings do not expect me to be able to grab and hold onto them but seeing as how this can be used to defend myself and other people I invested in weight training." Lifting my hat I noticed the air became really cold but also made us sweat. "Man who are you talking to and why is it so cold!?" Adjusting my hair so that it stayed out of my face the hat came back down and the air began to warm up again. "No one they just left."

Opening the door the last thing Toshio and I saw was a fleeting image of Mateo. "I wonder where they are going?" Shaking my head some of my hair began to cover my face. "Hmm maybe I should do something about this, what do you think Toshi?" Turning around he was sitting on the small one person couch in the corner just watching the green plains rolling by. "Maybe you could put it in a ponytail?" A ponytail? "Uh...Toshio...it's been so long since I did my hair could you help me." With that in mind though how was I supposed to keep my hair in a pony tail with no band? "Nevermind Toshio first I need to find a hair band." Slumping down on the floor my thoughts began to trail back to when we were murdered by my jealous husband. All because Toshio's professor caught my eye before I even met his dad, pah I'm glad that his tainted spirit finally left that house after being dragged down. Coming out from my deep thoughts it began to transfer into the present. We are traveling with a person who can see us who helped us albeit a little painfully and the way he had me pinned in such a compromising manner only made my face flush how could someone so young not get into idea's such as that. But no he merely set my entire body straight giving us a fair warning before leaving our home, how could someone just do that after fixing our troubled past. He is something else altogether maybe that's why I choose to haunt him but, why did he made me act like a giddy little schoolgirl having her senpai notice her, all shy and not being able to speak just the thought made my face begin to burn. But he is also so young compared to me so why would I think about such things. Shaking my head to clear my head I wandered over toward Toshio who had taken some fruit from the tray and was nibbling on it.


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry this took my quite a while but many problems came up anyway if you are still reading this thank you very much I know the format might not be that great I'm trying to fix that, any way I wonder what that ending was about hmm?

* * *

"Mom is he going to be ok something seems to be bother him?" I shook my head with a small frown on my face. "I'm unsure Toshio, it has been too long since we have had any outside contact that doesn't result in death." Toshio gave me a small smile then moved to pick up the cat. Our cat had nearly died on us eight times and well when Toshio's father went balistic well I guess it finally ran out of lives. Just as Toshio started to pet it our cat started to make a low growl and let out a hiss at the door before running towards it and pawing at the door. "Hmm that is strange." Walking over toward the door and sliding it open two other people came barging in and started to demand help. "You lady you have to help my husband and I." Toshio gave them a look before long he began to drip as if he had taken a small dip in the bathroom. "Mama." Toshio said with a slightly serious tone in his voice I made myself in between him and the people that barged in. "How dare you demand help from me do you have any idea who I am." Becoming rather enraged a rattle began to sound in my throat it wasn't as bad as my rattle from before but it was still apparent. "Gah, stop making that hideous sound!" I stopped but kept a leveled glare. "We need help getting a little girl off our train we are the proprietors of this train and as such don't want any spirits that wish to harm our passengers that medium friend of yours did nothing to help us." My gaze softened but I was still slightly annoyed. "Well my friend is not what you would call a spirit medium and furthermore he is already doing such things just for a different reason now if you two could be so kind as to get out of our room that would be swell." Using my hair to ensnare them with one flick of my neck and they were sent sailing out of our room. "Such rude people shouldn't be allowed to live in the afterlife." Then I thought about my own past. "Toshio it is going to be a very trying time for us ok just try and do your best that is all that I am asking for, ok?" Toshio gave me a nod before the cat started to hiss again but this time I felt a sense of dread wash over me. "And it will only get worse from here on out huh?"

As everything began to form energy around the area a small girl with long black hair came out from the shadows the light around her seemed to be pulled in as a void of black swirled around the figure. "Mama is near, will she take me in?" The figure then began to morph growing in size her hair becoming frizzy and the clothes she wore began to gain dirt and gunk with the entire fabric looking worn down. "OR WILL SHE STAY WITH THAT BOY!" A much more demonic voice sounded out compared to the young sweet voice that came prior.

"Gah, that is not a good feeling." The very area around us felt like electricity was dancing all around us the very hairs on our arms were standing straight up. "Guys, she has made herself known and for some reason she is not in a good mood and it's not from what you guys did." My thoughts traveled to Kayako and Toshio, even if they are able to fight it won't be good for the rest of the passengers to feel such energies they could even wake more of the dead! Grabbing my hat to take it off and wipe off the sweat the very air became cold as the room began to frost over. "This is really not good there have only been a few times when I have witnessed such anger what ever this is what ever she wants it has eluded her for years." When turning to face the other two only one thing stood out. "Guys try and calm down getting this worked up will only allow her to feed of those negative energies take a deep breath and let it out slowly ok." Jayman did as instructed but Guru took off running panic overcoming his sense. Jayman was about to run after him but I put a hand on his shoulder. "If you go after him then you'll be the next to die." He was about to voice his objection when a loud scream could be heard from the next room. "It is already too late for him and I won't have another death on my hands!" My hand began to clench around his shoulder. "I won't allow another incident like that to happen, not again!" My voice began to betray me instead of it's usual level and calm tone it sounded horse and panicked. Jayman looked at me with pleading eyes but nodded once allowing me to release my grip on his shoulder. "We must return to my room follow me and whatever you do don't let go of my hand." Holding his hand within mine we interlocked our fingers while we began back to my room. "Remember what Kayako said 'she holds feeling of abandonment and envy' my guess would be that she felt abandoned by you two but envy towards Toshio, though the reason behind such feelings is unknown." Jayman let his grip relax a bit and let out a small sigh which in turned made me turn around to face him. "I should have known, when she first came out it wasn't at all threatening no it was more like-" "She was pleading." Jayman stopped and just looked down at his feet. "She was just asking for companionship." I placed my other hand on his shoulder. "There was nothing you could do about it even if you were to give her such a thing we all can only live for so long and we have needs what if you needed to sleep but she would keep you awake so you wouldn't need to go?" And in the end her friends would just go once their time was up while the girl would forever remain trapped in the prison that her emotions have made. "Do not let your feelings be the only thing to sway your judgment keep to your morals while keeping a logical side of things, that is what has kept me from getting hurt in the long run." Jayman slouched ever so slightly my words finally sinking in. "Come we have a better chance at life in my room." Jayman put up no resistance to my pulling, maybe I laid it on a little too much do not lose the will to live. After a while of passing the monochrome walls we made it to my room Kayako sat on edge while Toshio just held on to the family cat but a little more tightly than necessary. "So i'm guessing you guys felt her presence?" They both nodded while the cat let out a slight deep throated growl. "We lost Guru when she made herself known we can't do much now besides wait." Turning to Jayman I took something from my pocket and handed it to him. "You may not be much for religion or you are either way keep this with you." Handing him a bottle of anointed water he seemed to know what it was for. "A way to burn her?" Giving him a nod he began to pour some of the water around him and on his arms as well. "Might not be able to get to the bottle but maybe a touch should send her back." He said with a downcasted tone. "Don't try and take revenge what I plan on doing is tame her make it so that she knows what she has done is wrong." Clenching his hands and relaxing them he did this for what felt like minutes before looking at me. "At least punish her before taming her please, Guru was my childhood friend even if he was hot headed what she did...I won't ever be able to forget not since she killed him." Kayako came over to Jayman and began to wrap her lithe like arms around him drawing him close to her chest. "You do not have to worry about that just try and keep alive."

Moving throughout the corridors one would miss a shadow like figure if they just kept on moving the shadow was small but it held so much malice that the very air around it felt cold. "They did not even bother to help me, to give me what I wanted!" The shadow began to lighten and in it's place a girl came stepping out she wore a tattered gown with stains of moss and blacken gunk her face was pale and dirty her hair was ratty and untame. Moving to the room that emanated the most fear the little girl's hand wrapped around the bar pulling it to the left and entered the room.

The room was silent and dark cold air filled it that the walls started to form frost. Five pairs of eyes were watching from the shadows keeping the breathing leveled and hushed. The girl that had entered let her eyes wander looking for something to target something for her to unleash the anger that had built up over the many years. But she could not see the hair inching its way before lunging out and wrapping itself around her feet. Without a sound the girl was dragged into the bathroom of the small train room. "A little girl like you needs to keep herself clean." A male voice said a bit of an edge in his tone. "Don't worry my friend has taken care of kids before, right Kayako?" A lady emerged from the shadows dressed in white her body was thin lithe like but her demeanor she appeared angry. "Indeed well if you can excuse us." The man made a gesture with his hand almost as if he were shrugging before walking out of the room to let Kayako decided what she would do.

"One so young and yet so full of hate." Kayako began to slink over toward Samara while Samara began to crawl backwards the anger that once filled her eyes was replaced with true, pure, genuine fear something she hadn't felt in a long time. "Well I suppose we should get those knots out of your hair first." Taking a brush and Samara's wrist she began to comb the knots out of the younger girls hair but when ever she came across a knot she would simply yank and yank until it came undone while Samara would cry out in pain. That's when Kayako realized something she was acting like Mateo when he first met her. "Oh come now little one if you had just kept your hair and body clean and tame then we wouldn't be doing this right now." Finding another knot she began to pull more and more. All Samara could do was cry and endure the pain letting tears freely flow down her dirty cheek. "Ok now that we are done with your hair now it's time for your body." Taking her to the small tub Kayako placed the girl inside and began to scrub hard against the girls skin getting rid of the grime and muck that had attached itself to the girls body. "How could your parents just leave you like that even I don't really know." Kayako was about scrub Samara some more but she noticed that the young girl was now looking at her with tears in her eyes. "My mom always hated me she said I was evil!" This took Kayako aback. "Hmm young one, do tell why do you choose to haunt people?" Samara looked once more at Kayako but she began to look more like a frighten girl then a dangerous monster. "I died within a well and made a tape showing how cruel and murderous my adoptive mother." Kayako was shocked even more to think that this young girl's adopted mother would kill her this made Kayako falter slightly gently scrubbing Samara's body instead. "I'm sorry for driving you off young one those many months ago but my son was the only one who knew of our pain I didn't think of you as someone also in pain." As Samara's bath grew to an end Kayako could not look at the young girl the same way again is that why Mateo chose for her to do this. "Are you two done Kayako?" He said with a gentle voice. "Yes and if we could when she is dressed, could we talk?" He was silent for some time before answering. "Yeah I'll be waiting outside." There was the sound of an opening door before it closed again. "Come I think we have some spare clothes for you to wear." Samara gave little resistance after that and choose to obey the elder ghost.


End file.
